Le soleil de nuit
by Esmeyralda
Summary: Naomi venait d'entamer sa seizième année quand un accident l'envoya elle et son père dans le décor. Elle eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir les gyrophares clignoter autours d'elle que les ténèbres lui obstruèrent la vue. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une forêt immensément dense et inconnue l'entourait. La lumière qui avait éloignée cette obscurité en était peut-être à l'origine?
1. Chapitre 1: Joyeux Anniversaire

L'histoire commence dans une petite ville nommée Istres. La lumière venait d'apparaître en ce beau jour de fin de printemps. Et malgré cette heure si précoce, deux personnes s'affairaient déjà dans une petite maison perdue loin du centre-ville.

Il y avait un grand homme tout fin, portant une paire de lunettes à monture bleu. Sa peau était couverte de tâches de rousseur, s'associant à sa chevelure magnifiquement bien peigné. Il avait un petit air d'homme d'affaire prêt à faire signer son contrat, mais qui était vite défait par sa tenue vestimentaire. Un t-shirt blanc surmonté d'une chemise noir à carreaux et à manches courtes, un short noir s'arrêtant aux genoux et ses baskets blanches. Il s'occupait à finir de remplir un sac de veste et de parapluies, pestant contre l'horloge qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Il ferma difficilement la fermeture éclaire et s'empara vivement de la lanière en sortant de la pièce où il se trouvait. Il alla poser le bagage avec d'autre devant la porte et cria dans toute la maison :

-Naomi, on décolle !

-Je te signale que c'est toi que j'attends depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ! Déclara une voix douce derrière la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune fille entra alors dans le hall. Elle était bien plus jeune que l'autre, et portait la même chevelure rousse que lui. Ses yeux vert étaient très légèrement tirés, lui donnant un petit air orientale, et sa peau était blanche sur toute sa surface. Elle était grande, environs 1m70, en embonpoint et portait une tenue aussi décontracté que celui qui semblait en tout point être son père Une robe large verte serré avec une ceinture noir, des collant épais noirs assortis aux bottines. Elle portait sur son dos un sac à dos bleu foncé décoré d'une multitude de pin's de toutes les couleurs.

Elle sourit en fronçant ainsi ses mignonne petites fossettes et attrapa trois des sacs bloquant la sortie pour se diriger vers la voiture qui les attendait devant le portillons de leur maisonnée. Elle fut suivit aussi rapidement par son paternel, qui referma la porte derrière eux à clé. Ils chargèrent le coffre rapidement pour le refermer par la suite, sans problème.

-T'as bien tout ce qu'il te faut, ma chérie ? Demanda le roux, un peu inquiet.

-Tu sais, on va juste voir grand-mère et grand-père, pas rencontrer la reine d'Angleterre, lança t-elle ironique. Pas la peine d'être aussi stressé.

Il eut une mou peu convaincu, et grimpa sur le siège du conducteur, imité par sa fille sur la place d'à côté. Puis, à peine venait-elle de refermer sa porte, il lui tendit un objet juste devant son nez par surprise. Elle le détailla, étonnée, et pu discerner un médaillon argenté incrusté d'une minuscule pierre rouge en son centre. Elle le sait délicatement et interrogea du regard son père.

-Ouvre-le, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle s'exécuta et tomba sur une petite photographie d'elle, de sa mère et de son père, tirant la langue à l'objectif. Elle devait avoir douze en dessus, comme son père semblait moins dans la force de l'âge. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait respirer la joie de vivre. Ses cheveux noir tombant sur son visage fin et pâle. Elle avait des yeux gris bridés, dévoilant son côté oriental et peu sérieux.

Juste à côté de la photo se trouvait une gravure disant « Joyeux Anniversaire Naomi – 16 ans ». C'était magnifique.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, ma puce, finit-il par dire en embrassant le sommet de son crâne et enclenchant le moteur.

Elle le remercia en souriant, et ils commencèrent leur voyage qui promettait de durer plusieurs heures. Les minutes passèrent, alternant les musiques radio et les débats sur la couleur trop flashy de certaines voitures qu'entretenaient la petite famille. Ils avaient l'air si joyeux, qui aurait pu se douter de ce qu'y allait se produire par la suite ?

Ils avançaient tranquillement sur l'autoroute, passant devant une aire pour semi-remorque, sereins. Soudain, alors qu'il s'avançait près de la sortie du lieu, un camion, qui semblait être conduit par un ivrogne, fonça vers eux et les tamponna avec violence. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que leur voiture s'envola en faisant plusieurs tonneaux par la suite. Le monde semblait avoir ralentit. Ce moment qui ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes parut en faire plusieurs minutes. Enfin, le véhicule se stabilisa, enfoncé contre la rembarre de sécurité et complètement retourné sur le toit. De la fumée s'échappait du capot et de la poussière s'envolait sur la route. Les pompiers arrivèrent rapidement, alarmé par les autres automobilistes. La suite des événements fut sombre pour Naomi, qui ferma les yeux de fatigue et de souffrance.

Ce qu'elle ressentit pendant son sommeil fut exceptionnel. Comme si un soleil s'était allumé au creux de son ventre et diffusait de fin rubans hors de son corps par tous les pores de sa peau. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une sensation. Ces lumières s'agitaient réellement devant ses yeux. Elles explosaient, réapparaissaient, se mouvaient, s'éteignaient... puis il n'y eut plus rien. Cependant, elle aurait aimé retrouver encore ce rêve. Mais maintenant, il était temps de se réveiller.

Elle émergea doucement, encore dans les vapes, bercée par le son du vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles. Soudainement, tout les événements de l'accident lui revinrent en tête. Elle se releva rapidement, mais n'alla pas bien loin avec sa migraine insupportable. Néanmoins, elle s'étonna de n'avoir aucune douleur physique. Elle essaya cependant de deviner où elle se trouvait, sentant très bien qu'elle n'était pas confortablement installé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Une forêt fut la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pensée. Se relevant comme elle pouvait avec sa fièvre grimpante, elle regarda aux alentours pour mettre un nom sur ce lieu. Et peut-être trouver la raison de sa présence ici. Et réfléchir avec ce mal de crâne de fut pas aisé. Finalement, elle remarqua son sac à dos et décida de chercher son portable à l'intérieur pour appeler son père.

En trifouillant dans son sac, elle se rappela du collier que ce dernier lui avait offert et toucha son cou, paniquée. Elle soupira. Il était bien à sa place. Elle se remit à la recherche de l'objet et le trouva caché sous sa lampe torche, bien au fond de son cartable. Soulagé de l'avoir trouvé, elle s'empressa de l'allumer. Mais apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas du même avis, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait totalement perdue, sans moyen de communication et aucune connaissance en matière de survie en milieux forestier. Sans oublier sa fièvre. C'était vraiment mauvais pour elle.

L'esprit embrumé, elle remit son téléphone à sa place et commença à marcher dans une direction aléatoire. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle marchait encore, mais sa raison agissait à sa place. Rester au milieu de nul part ne lui aurait amené que des problèmes. Elle devait avancer, pour au moins savoir quel était cet endroit.


	2. Chapter 2: Fièvre

La forêt semblait être sans fin. Ou peut-être était-ce Naomi qui tournait en rond ? Elle voyait à peine plus loin que le bout de son nez, alors deviner où marcher avec toutes ses racines étaient des plus compliqué. Cette fièvre devenait si insupportable au point que tenir sur ses deux jambes étaient un défi constant.

Il fallait qu'elle marche un pas devant l'autre, lentement, avec ses bras balayant l'espace pour éviter de se prendre un arbre en pleine figure. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie au plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir un médecin. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son père, qu'elle sache ce qu'il était advenu après l'accident. Il fallait un tas de chose qui semblait impossible sur le moment.

Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps, et ce n'est pas son gilet sans manche qui allait l'aider à garder une température stable. Qu'importe la raison qui l'avait amené ici, ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était juste s'allonger à même le sol et dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour s'étaler sur un confortable matelas, sous une grosse couette, bien au chaud !

Elle finit par s'appuyer contre un arbre, fatiguée et désorienté. Toutes les directions se ressemblaient, le temps n'avaient même plus de sens pour elle. Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle ainsi ? C'était extrêmement désagréable.

Son front se posa doucement contre le l'écorce tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Mais ce moment ne lui fut pas aussi revigorant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue. Entre deux raisonnement de son cœur dans ses tempes, elle entendait au loin des bruits de pas saccadés qui s'approchaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

Certes, elle n'était pas une référence en la matière, mais quand des bruit inquiétants et inconnus retentissent dans ton dos alors que tu te trouve dans une forêt aussi sombre que peu recommandable, n'est-il pas normal de se mettre, je sais pas moi... à fuir par exemple ? Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à courir comme une cinglée échappé de l'asile à travers les broussailles.

Son sang tambourinait dans ses tempes, faisant redoubler sa migraine. Pourtant, elle courait sans s'arrêter. Peut-être sa maladie la faisait délirer ? En plus de ça, comme si la situation n'était pas assez critique, elle s'étalait tous les deux mètres dans la boue, devenant presque une statue d'argile mouvante. Mais plus elle avançait, plus la chose qui la suivait se rapprochait. Y-avait-il au moins une utilité à sa course ?

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, un ravin qui donnait une vue superbe sur la rivière qui se trouvait en aval de la cascade, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une chute semblait vraiment des plus déconseillé.

-C'est vraiment pas mon jour, murmura t-elle.

Elle recula lentement, trébucha sur un petit rocher et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. C'était le coup de grâce, sa tête ne pouvait plus le supporter. Elle n'entendit que les bruits qui l'avaient suivit précédemment s'arrêter prêt d'elle avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte.

Son sommeil fut mouvementé et entrecoupé de réveils peu agréables. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, si elle rêvait ou si elle était éveillée, si la forêt n'était qu'une hallucination dût à son accident ou si elle était réelle...

À chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle pouvait discerner des ombres s'affairer derrière un voile sombre qui entravait sa vue. Sa respiration était si saccadée qu'elle aurait pu se confondre avec son rythme cardiaque. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient intensément, faisant écho avec tout le reste de son corps, qui soit dit en passant était couvert de sueur. Si bien que quelques secondes plus tard, elle se rendormait.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Certes très faible, mais pas pire qu'avant. En fait, elle aurait pu dormir encore, seulement une chose l'avait dérangé. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Ah, oui. Peut-être les deux grandes mains qui enserrait son crâne en ce moment même ?

Elle roula lentement des yeux vers le propriétaire de ces membres, et tomba sur un visage totalement inconnu. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait concentré.

Une poussée d'adrénaline la fit hurlait de terreur et bondir en avant. Elle sentit l'homme sursauter en enlevant ses mains, mais elle n'en avait que faire, car l'instant d'après elle était attirait vers l'arrière par une chaîne qui reliait son poignet au mur. Elle retomba sur le lit et ne put esquisser un autre geste, la fatigue la reprenant.

Rapidement, d'un simple coup d'œil, elle remarqua que la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait lui était elle aussi totalement inconnue. Des lucarnes un peu partout, du blanc sur les murs et sur le petit lit ainsi que des étagères pleines de fioles et pots en tout genre.

Sa contemplation rapide fut prise de court par la silhouette de l'inconnu qui se pencha vers elle, avec un air sérieux sur le visage, qui était en plus vraiment plaisant.

-Ravie de vous voir réveillée, jeune humaine.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Sa voix était douce, belle mais néanmoins autoritaire. Y'avait-il en lui un quelconque défaut ? Son nez était bien dessiné, comme le reste de son visage, ses yeux étaient d'un gris acier du plus bel effet, ses cheveux bruns étaient lisse et bien coiffés, sa couronne frontal ne faisait que ramener encore plus de lumière sur son visage déjà resplendissant, ses oreilles étaient bien pointus, sa... attendez, comment ça des oreilles pointus ? Malformation génétique ? Chirurgie esthétique ? Voilà qu'elle était tombé chez un malade mental, maintenant. Décidément, le sort s'acharnait contre elle.

-Maintenant que tout est bien clair dans votre esprit, vous serez sans doute apte à répondre à quelques questions, déclara t-il. Pour commencer, qui êtes-vous et que faisiez-vous sur les terres elfiques ?

Elle le fixa, pesant le pour et le contre. La première chose qu'on lui a apprit étant petite c'était bien de ne pas parler aux inconnus. Et, sans aucun doute, ce type en était un. Mais elle était aussi une prisonnière, et l'idée de se faire malmener par la suite n'était pas des plus attrayante. Et puis, tout ça n'a strictement aucun sens. C'était sûrement un rêve. Oui, elle devait être dans le coma suite à son accident et délirer complètement à présent.

Il continuait à la fixer, semblant avoir une patience sans limite. Elle soupira intérieurement. Si c'était bien un rêve, il allait vite devenir très déplaisant.


	3. Chapitre 3: Compréhension

Ce rêve était excessivement long, tout de même. Elle n'avait pas répondu aux multiples questions de l'homme aux oreilles pointues, s'étant contenté de fixer le plafond et d'attendre que tout cela se termine. Elle avait souhaité se réveiller, mais apparemment elle n'était pas maîtresse de ce songe. Soudain, elle sentit une vive douleur qui tirailla son bras. Elle bougea vivement son bras, faisant vibrer la chaîne qui l'attachait au mur, et tourna un regard interloqué vers le coupable. Venait-elle d'avoir mal ?

-Mais... c'est... que... vous... mais c'est quoi ça ?! Vous m'avez pincé ?! s'égosilla t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, malgré sa faiblesse.

-Je tenais simplement à m'assurer que vous aviez toujours votre langue. Je commençais à en douter.

-Vous ne pouvez _pas_ être vrai !

Elle recommença à tirer sur sa chaîne, paniquée, prête à faire tomber le mur ou s'arracher le bras s'il le fallait, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment qu'elle était trop faible pour seulement supposer en être capable. Cette douleur qu'elle éprouvait être réelle ! Elle aurait du être en ce moment même sur une autoroute, ou bien dans un lit d'hôpital, ou encore prête à être mise en terre, mais pas ici ! Pas dans cette salle totalement inconnue et qui sent l'érable à plein nez !

-Calmez-vous, voyons ! commanda l'inconnu, sans pour autant retenir l'ardeur de Naomi.

-Me calmer ?! Impossible !

-Que peut-il bien y avoir qui vous effraie à ce point ? questionna t-il, exaspéré.

-Êtes-vous un kidnappeur psychopathe ? continua t-elle, en s'arrêtant de bouger cette fois. Qui s'intéresse aux adolescentes accidentées de la route, hein ? Un membre d'une secte bizarre ? Y'en a d'autres, des comme vous ? Vais-je être sacrifiée sur un autel pour rendre hommage à l'un de vos dieux aux critères plus que malsains ? Ne croyez pas que cette chaîne va m'empêcher de me défendre !

-Je ne comprends pas toutes vos paroles, répondit-il avec un calme tout bonnement exaspérant, mais sachez néanmoins qu'il n'est pas dans mes intentions de vous faire le moindre mal. Vous avez d'ailleurs été soignée ici.

Elle le jaugea, essayant de peser le vrai et le faux dans ses paroles. Mais il restait de marbre, impassible, tant et si bien qu'elle avait du mal à discerner la moindre émotion sur son beau visage. Elle se secoua. Qu'importe s'il ressemblait à un éphèbe grec, elle n'hésiterait pas à le mordre si jamais il tentait de la toucher !

-Vous semblez désorientée. Me donneriez-vous au moins votre nom ? tenta-t-il.

-En quel honneur ? Grogna t-elle.

-Si vous me le donnez, peut-être pourrais-je en venir à vous détacher de la chaîne qui vous entrave.

Ah, ouais, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Faut dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour qu'elle arrive à cette déduction, mais elle aussi s'était faite un peu trop emporté par la situation et avait perdue son sang froid. Cependant, elle trouvait la proposition semblait bien trop honnête pour être vraie. Certes elle n'avait pas l'embarra du choix, mais si pour ça elle devait donner son nom à ce (peut-être) psychopathe dirigeant (peut-être) une secte, il y avait de quoi bien réfléchir. Alors, sortant de sa minute de réflexion, elle s'adressa à l'homme en plissant des yeux :

-Donnez-moi votre nom d'abord, fils de Spoke, et ensuite je pourrais peut-être envisager de vous donner le mien !

- Qui est Spoke ? demanda le brun, piqué au vif par cette référence à un personnage qui lui était inconnu.

-Alors, que dites-vous ?

Il soupira de consternation. C'était là une bien étrange jeune fille. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'aucun Homme n'avait osé marchander ainsi avec lui. Néanmoins, il dût se résoudre à croire en son intuition qui lui intimait que cette intruse était tout sauf dangereuse. Du moins, il n'y avait rien à craindre physiquement.

-Je suis Elrond, fils d'Eärendil, Seigneur des Terres Elfiques de Fondcombe.

-Direct « Seigneur », le type, se moqua Naomi. J'espère que vos chevilles ne sont pas trop enflées...

Elle resta un instant silencieuse, le temps d'intégrer pleinement les mots de son interlocuteur. Et effectivement, un petit détail lui était passé sous le nez. Elle se redressa brutalement, tant le choc de la révélation fut fort, faisant refaire surface à sa migraine. Soit c'était vraiment un gros cinglé bien allumé, soit c'était elle qui devenait complètement timbrée ! Elle devait cependant admettre que tout collait : ce lieu, cet étranger, la forêt, tout était qualifiable d'« elfique ». Ce type devait être un sacré fétichiste.

-Bien sûr, les Terres Elfiques, j'aurais dû y penser. Bien qu'on dise qu'il ne faut pas contrarier celui qui pourrait nous faire du mal, je tiens à vous dire que vous en tenez une couche, vous ! Vous êtes un gros malade !

Les traits de l'homme se durcirent alors que ses yeux gris se braquaient sur elle. Elle se sentit obligée de soutenir le regard de celui qui se disait Seigneur.

-Vous ne semblez pas convaincue, lâcha Elrond.

-Sans dec', vous croyez sérieusement que je vais gober ça ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

Au moment où la bouche parfaitement sculptée de l« elfe » s'ouvrit, Naomi entendit une autre personne se rapprocher dans son dos. Elle se détourna, ne voulant pas donner une quelconque ouverture supplémentaire à l'autre cinglé, et ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Bon dieu, qu'il était grand. Vieux aussi, ça c'était certain, mais anormalement grand. Et pas habillé d'une façon commune, lui non plus. Il souriait chaleureusement, comme si tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Remarque positive, malgré sa barbe façon père noël, il semblait ne pas avoir opté pour les oreilles pointues. Gloire à toi, Ô vieux débris mal sapé !

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit, tira une bouffée de la pipe qui se trouvait dans sa main droite et lança sur un ton amusé :

-La chaîne était-elle vraiment nécessaire ?

-Elle était trop suspecte aux yeux de Glorfindel, répondit Elrond sur le même ton.

-Hé ho, de nous trois, c'est vous qui êtes bizarres, pas moi, fit Naomi, rappelant sa présence au deux hommes.

Le vieillard se tourna vers elle avec un sourire chaleureux et dit :

-Dans ce monde, vous êtes celle qui détonne, ma chère amie.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda t-elle en grimaçant.

-Je sais d'où vous venez, jeune fille, expliqua t-il en s'approchant. Enfin théoriquement. Vous êtes très loin de chez vous.

Elle ne voulait pas le croire, et pourtant ce qu'il disait l'inquiétait un peu. Comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle-même le savait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre. Avec beaucoup de gravité, elle fixa le regard bleu ciel du vieil homme et demanda :

-Où suis-je ?

-En Terre du Milieu, répondit-il simplement. Loin de là où tu vivais, la « France », je crois.

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? continua t-elle en se braquant. Vous êtes peut-être deux fous qui essaient de me faire croire n'importe quoi !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, puis le barbu se saisit de son bâton et le tendit vers elle, provoquant un petit mouvement recul. Il prononça une phrase dont elle ne comprit aucun mot, puis entendit des cliquetis derrière elle. Elle se détourna et observa avec stupéfaction la chaîne qui l'a reliait au mur se casser petit à petit, maillon par maillon, allant jusqu'à son poignet pour enfin la libérer. Etait-ce la suite du rêve ? Lui avait-on fait prendre du LSD en grande quantité sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive ? Ce type était-il vraiment...

-... un magicien ?! termina t-elle à haute voix. Mais comment je suis arrivée là ?!

-Mithrandir, nous avons des choses à nous dire apparemment, déclara t-il en ignorant totalement les propos de l'adolescente. Pouvons-nous connaître votre nom à présent ? Demanda t-il en se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur cette dernière.

En état de choc, sentant la fatigue la frapper à nouveau avec plus de force encore, elle répondit dans un souffle :

-Naomi. Je m'appelle Naomi Selvyne.


	4. Chapter 4: Mes excuses, mon seigneur

Cela faisait trois mois. Trois mois depuis son arrivée dans ce qu'ils appelaient « Terre du Milieu ». Trois mois que la Cité nommée Imladris l'accueillait gracieusement, malgré ses nombreux pétages de plombs. En effet, Elrond faisait preuve d'une patience inouïe envers elle, alors qu'elle n'arrivait jamais à garder son calme lorsqu'ils discutaient.

Il faisait preuve d'empathie en essayant de l'aider à s'intégrer, mais elle lui hurlait au visage qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'intégrer mais rentrer chez elle.

Il faisait preuve de compréhension en faisant expressément parvenir de la viande pour répondre à ses besoins omnivores, mais elle ne lui adressait même pas un regard et l'ignorait royalement. Des fois, il lui arrivait même de bouder face à un morceau soit disant pas assez cuit pour elle !

Il faisait preuve de gentillesse en essayant de lui faire la conversation dès qu'il la croisait dans sa demeure, mais elle préférait s'exiler dans les sous-bois pour s'entraîner seule.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui avait réussi à captiver son attention et mériter grâce à ses yeux. Un hobbit répondant au nom de Bilbon Sacquet, arrivé à Imladris, dit Foncombe, deux mois après elle. Un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnant et, curieusement, aux grands pieds poilus, dont la taille devait faire à peu près la moitié de celle de Naomi . Ils discutaient souvent tous les deux, chacun faisant le détail de son monde à l'autre. Évidemment, elle avait révélé très rapidement ses origines, s'attirant pour la première fois un regard réprobateur du maître des lieux. Mais elle n'avait pas été réprimandée, sûrement certain que Bilbon était inoffensif. A moins qu'il n'ait deviné que le caractère de Naomi lui aurait sans doute dicté d'aller encore plus loin juste pour le contrarier.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle savait pertinemment que ce pauvre seigneur elfe n'était en rien responsable de la situation. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle abusait un peu dans ses réactions vis à vis de lui. Mais il lui fallait un coupable pour ne pas perdre la tête, et c'était lui qu'elle avait élu comme coupable parfait. Mithrandir était parti peu de temps après qu'elle se soit réveillée d'un sommeil, qui avait duré, d'après ses dires, une bonne semaine, elle avait donc tournée sa rage vers le seul restant Elrond. . Elle s'était tellement persuadée de sa culpabilité envers sa situation qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus à quoi faire en le voyant, si ce n'était lui cracher son venin en pleine figure.'en était .

Arrivée à ce niveau-là, elle avait n'avait put s'abstenir de craquercraqué au beau milieu d'une conversation avec Bilbon, alors qu'Elrond arrivait par le couloir juste derrière eux. Il voulait savoir comment ils trouvaient le paysage, s'ils allaient bien, s'ils venaient au banquet donné le soir même pour une fête elfique quelconque dont elle n'avait pas écouté la nature... il faisait juste la conversation en fait ! Et elle l'avait remballée sans état d'âme avant de s'éloigner, hautaine, sous les yeux médusés du hobbit. Après tout, il n'avait jamais assisté de ses propres yeux à une de ses crises.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda alors ce dernier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle est toujours ainsi, répondit Elrond en s'asseyant sur le banc à la place de Naomi. C'est sûrement dû au choc lié à son arrivée. Cela va sans doute lui passer.

-N'est-elle pas arrivée il y a plus de trois mois ? continua le semi-homme, un peu perdu. J'ai la sensation qu'elle vous tient pour personnellement responsable de ce qu'il lui arrive.

-C'est grotesque, dit l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pourrait-elle penser que j'aurais un quelconque pouvoir sur les échanges entre nos deux mondes ? Non, il faut être patient, le temps arrange tout.

-Vous êtes trop patient avec elle, seigneur Elrond, conclut le hobbit en se levant. Sur ce, je vais vous quitter.

Il s'inclina poliment devant l'elfe, qui lui répondit en partant de son côté.

Bilbon traversa le petit sous-bois qui longeait l'arrière du palais, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment éloigné pour que ce dernier ne ressemble qu'à une maison miniature. Là, en regardant dans les arbres, en l'air, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille rousse aux habits étranges se soulever avec la seule force de ses bras sur les branches. Elle semblait très concentrée, elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'une autre personne s'était invitée sur son petit territoire.

Il jeta un œil perplexe à la cible de paille, un peu plus loin, adossé à un arbre. Deux flèches étaient plantées sur les extrémités, alors que d'autres transperçaient soit le tronc, soit le sol. L'arc ne devait pas être sa tasse de thé.

-Naomi ? l'appela-t-il doucement, pour ne pas la surprendre.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de sa part. Elle continuait de tirer sur ses bras, sans écouter un tant soit peu ce qui l'entourait. Voyant bien que ça ne servait à rien de l'aborder calmement, il appela à nouveau, plus fort :

-Naomi !

Surprise, elle ses bras glissèrent et lâchèrent la branche. Elle atterrit sur le sol deux mètres plus bas, sur le dos. Mais elle se releva bien vite, paniquée, comme si elle se faisait attaquer en ce moment même. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant la mine amusée de Bilbon. Ne serait-ce pas un peu cruel de sa part de se moquer d'un chute qui aurait pu lui briser le bras ? Néanmoins, elle n'en prit pas compte et s'assit en tailleur devant lui.

-Vous m'avez foutu la trouille ! lança t-elle en enlevant la poussière de ses cheveux.

-Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de vous, jeune fille, cela vous sauvera un jour, répondit-il en allant s'asseoir sur la grosse racine du sapin derrière lui.

-Si vous le dîtes, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules, pas très convaincue.

-Autant seule qu'en communauté, continua-t-il en appuyant ses mots.

-J'ai la vague impression que vous essayez de me faire passer un message.

Elle essuya la transpiration qui brillait sur son front et frotta ses mains enrubannées et pleine de terre entre elles. Elle regardait le vieil hobbit, attendant qu'il explique la raison de sa venue.

-Je vous trouve bien dure vis à vis du seigneur Elrond, déclara-t-il. Et si j'en crois les rumeurs, vous ne semblez pas porter grand respect à quoi que ce soit qui touche au peuple elfique.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez ça, nia-t-elle mollement.

-C'est certain, jeune fille, vous manquez cruellement de reconnaissance, il faut bien l'admettre !

! Il haussait la voix, faisant preuve d'une fermeté qui mit mal à l'aise Naomi. Elle s'en rendait à peine compte, mais c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée que quelqu'un l'a remettait à sa place. Et que ce soit Bilbon qui se soit décidé à le faire… elle aurait voulu se terrer dans un trou de souris.

Elle tritura son short, qui était en fait un pantalon vert d'elfe qu'elle avait déchiré pour le raccourcir, à l'endroit où l'ourlet était si mal fait qu'il menaçait de se découdre dans très peu de temps. Elle voulait garder son sang-froid, cacher sa gêne, mais il fallait avouer que c'était raté.

-J'imagine parfaitement ce que vous ressentez, se retrouver seule dans un monde inconnu doit être éprouvant, continua-t-il sur un ton moins autoritaire, et le seigneur Elrond l'a sans doute bien compris aussi. Il essaie de vous aider à vous sentir bien ici, car il n'a pas le pouvoir de vous renvoyer chez vous.

Il avait vraiment le truc pour la faire culpabiliser. D'accord, elle n'avait pas vraiment fait d'effort pour comprendre la situation, ni même essayer de vivre avec, se focalisant sur une seule et unique chose : rentrer chez elle. Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'à part venir se défouler sur de pauvres arbres innocents et déverser toute sa rage sur ces canons elfiques, qui soit dit en passant n'ont rien à envier aux top modèles de son monde, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour trouver une échappatoire.

-Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu abusé... admit-elle. Elles avaient vraiment l'air si exagérées mes réactions ? demanda-t-elle tout de même, ne se rendant pas bien compte.

-Vous êtes du genre impulsif, vous, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-il avec un tas de sous-entendu dans la voix. Vous agissez sans réfléchir, voilà sûrement votre problème. Et oui, si je devais décrire vos réactions, elles seraient sûrement plus qu'exagérées.

Elle grimaça en se relevant et s'épousseta. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, elle avait un gros problème caractériel qui lui avait valu plusieurs heures de colles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour retourner en cours d'histoire, à présent ! Mais, elle devait se faire à l'idée que ça ne serait pas de sitôt, et que, pour le moment, elle devait réparer les bêtises qu'elle avait causé ici. Comme l'avait fait si bien fait entendre cet honorable vieil hobbit.

Ils prirent ensemble le chemin du retour, d'un pas lent et mesuré. Le soleil déclinait, le ciel était teinté d'un orange cuivré. En marchant, Bilbon lui proposa une technique qu'il utilisait pour ne pas paniquer lors de ses aventures périlleuses.

-Il vous faut compter jusqu'à ce que vous sentiez votre cœur reprendre un rythme un peu plus normal, confia-t-il avec certitude.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? questionna-t-elle, peu convaincue. Je vais avoir l'air fine à me mettre à compter en pleine conversation.

-Vous aurez peut-être l'air étrange, mais vous serez aussi plus agréable par la suite.

-C'est vous l'expert ! déclara-t-elle, décidant d'accepter l'idée et se promettant d'essayer.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence contemplatif. Ils écoutaient le chant des oiseaux ainsi que les clapotis de la rivière avoisinante, tout en regardant le crépuscule briller sur les toits de marbre du palais. On pouvait entendre d'ici la douce musique jouée par les elfes, mélodieuse et apaisante. Ils furent bien vite sur le sol d'Imladris. Bilbon l'a laissa au palier du manoir, prétextant vouloir trouver un dénommé Lindir pour une affaire musicale urgente.

-Cette soudaine envie de composer n'a strictement rien à voir avec la voix lointaine d'Elrond que nous entendons en ce moment même ? supposa-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

-N'oubliez pas, Naomi, comptez ! lui rappela-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Il était marrant lui ! On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui devait le faire. Elle soupira, désespérant sur le seigneur qui se rapprochait trop vite à son goût, et se mit à triturer frénétiquement les coutures de son vêtement. Puis elle se mit à faire des cercles dans le couloir en tirant sur le bas de son débardeur improvisé lui aussi, venant de son ancien gilet noir, cousu en son centre et déchiré pour atterrir au niveau de sa taille.

Soudain, il apparut au fond du couloir, accompagné d' un autre elfe avec qui il se promenait en échangeant quelques paroles calmes. Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la rouquine qui montrait tous les signes extérieurs de panique quelques mètres plus loin. Elle trépignait d'impatience d'en finir et en même temps désirait ardemment fuir au plus vite ce couloir ou se jeter derrière une statue pour se cacher. Rien qu'en voyant son visage apparaitre à l'angle du couloir, elle avait dû se retenir de lui envoyer un vase en pleine face. Une de ses coutures sauta et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle décida d'appliquer la méthode de son ami semi-homme. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à marmonner :

-Un, deux, trois, quatre..., se calma-t-elle, cinq... six...

-Mademoiselle Selvyne ? demanda une voix masculine

Elle sursauta, et tomba sur les deux hommes la regardant comme un fantôme. Elle jaugea en priorité Elrond, qui, il faut l'avouer, lui faisait quand même carrément peur. Elle se mit à bafouiller des mots sans queue ni tête qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas, et compensa en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Peut-être était-elle moins agressive, mais sa peur était toujours présente et elle se savait parfaitement ridicule.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de la fixer comme si sa tête allait se décoller. La folie aurait-elle prit possession d'elle finalement ? Le seigneur elfe commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter sur la santé de cette jeune humaine.

Brusquement, des images de films vinrent s'imposer au premier plan de son esprit et, sans plus y réfléchir, elle se courba en avant et déclara d'un seul souffle :

-Mes excuses, mon seigneur !

Un silence monumental, presque consterné, se fit. C'était pathétique. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, les courbettes. Elle releva la tête, rouge comme une tomate, évitant les regards des deux elfes. Elle regardait partout sauf devant elle.

-Désolé, monsieur Elrond, d'avoir trop abusé de votre patience, se reprit-elle, très gênée. Je me rends bien compte que vous essayez de m'aider et, de ce fait, j'ai peut-être manqué d'un peu de... reconnaissance. Un peu beaucoup... enfin, voilà quoi, merci.

Elle se mit à se dandiner d'avant en arrière, se balançant de la pointe des pieds au talon, et osa enfin lever les yeux en l'air. L'elfe inconnu n'était plus là, probablement parti en usant de la légendaire discrétion elfique. Son interlocuteur, lui, par contre, n'avait pas disparu. Il l'observait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, si bien qu'elle tirait beaucoup sur ses capacités visuelles en guettant une quelconque réaction.

Sa pression monta d'un coup. Quel était ce sourire en coin ? Se montrait-il moqueur ? Méprisant ? Hautain, même ? Et c'était _elle _qui était irrespectueuse ?!

Comme pour en rajouter une couche, il tendit lentement la main et lui tapota légèrement le haut du crâne, avant d'énoncer de sa voix douce :

-Je suis fort heureux de voir vos pensées se diriger enfin vers une route commune à la nôtre.

« Surtout, rester calme », pensa-t-elle. « Il ne pense pas à mal, surtout ne pas s'énerver. »

Son comptage intérieur avait déjà dépassé les mille en essayant de ne pas exploser, là, tout de suite. Elle devait admettre que la technique de Bilbon marchait du tonnerre. Elle releva enfin la tête, sa gêne balayée par sa concentration.

De son côté, Elrond semblait vraiment apprécier l'entrevue. Quel chance pour lui. Le changement de comportement de Naomi lui était très agréable. Même si, au fond de lui, il savait que ce caractère mal luné n'allait pas disparaître, pour le moment, il s'en contenterait avec plaisir. Il se préparait à répondre quand une autre voix apparut :

-Mon seigneur, capitaine Glorfindel vient de revenir ! déclara-t-il, essoufflé.

-S'est-il passé quelque chose ? demanda le seigneur, soudain très sérieux.

-Je l'ignore, seigneur, mais il ne revient pas seul. Un hobbit blessé est avec lui, et il déclare que c'est une urgence.

Il acquiesça, semblant savoir ce qu'il se tramait mais ne voulant pas franchement y croire. Il envoya le messager répondre qu'il arrivait de ce pas. Alors que ce dernier partait, il se tourna vers l'adolescente pour lui dire :

-Je suis sincèrement désolé de devoir couper court à notre agréable entrevue, chère Naomi, mais j'espère avoir à nouveau l'occasion de m'entretenir avec vous sous ces mêmes rapports.

-Je l'espère aussi, répondit-elle étonnamment conciliante.

Il partit d'un pas rapide, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué l'expression de son interlocutrice. Elle fronçait les sourcils, soudainement tiraillée de l'intérieur. C'était comme-ci le centre de sa poitrine s'était mis à brûler. Ce n'était pas douloureux, loin de là, mais c'était extrêmement étrange. C'était presque familier. Elle posa sa main sur sa source, et sentit cette chaleur se diffuser lentement dans ses veines et se mettre à crépiter. Elle était hypnotisée par cette sensation. Elle ne savait si elle aurait pu s'arrêter sans l'intervention de cette voix malicieuse :

-Eh bien, mademoiselle Selvyne, auriez-vous malencontreusement pris racine au beau milieu du couloir ? demanda l'arrivant. Il me tarde de savoir comment votre séjour, durant mon absence, s'est déroulé.

Elle sursauta en retirant sa main. La chaleur arrêta totalement de se diffuser, revenant à son point de départ. Elle tourna la tête, curieuse de savoir qui s'était encore présenté dans ce couloir décidément bien fréquenté. Les traits de son visage de tirèrent sous la surprise. Elle se tourna totalement vers lui et l'appela, étonnée de le voir en ce moment même :

-Mithrandir ?


End file.
